


An awful shot, my Lord. Bingo Challenge. Blindfold.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bed Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cheeky Merlin, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Insults, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Love Bites, M/M, Master/Servant, Topless, bedwarmer Merlin, cum, cum on face, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin is Arthur's bedwarmer and lover. They enjoy each other, even though Merlin's favourite pass-time is to insult the King. Merlin does not hold back after Arthur has his fun one morning before a council meeting.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861150
Comments: 35
Kudos: 53
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	An awful shot, my Lord. Bingo Challenge. Blindfold.




End file.
